


Cherry Blossoms

by jicheolism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jicheolism/pseuds/jicheolism
Summary: They are always there for each other.





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Well you know it! this was inspired by Cheol's vlive yesterday and I'm not really good in writing but after watching that I just had to write this! This is like the longest i have ever written. I would have written more if I had enough free time but...yeah hope you enjoy!

Seungcheol had come to the company earlier after dinner to wait for his turn on recording. He had waited for quite a while since they were doing the recording according to units and he still couldn't figure how hiphop unit was always the last one to record and it was also just his luck that he's the last member from the team to record. He was so tired of waiting that he had went through the lyrics for his part so many times to count and he also had played some games on his mobile phone to kill the time. Around 2 am, Mingyu finally came out from the studio and informed him that it was his turn to record. He got up from the chair he's been lounging around and enter the studio where he knew Jihoon was waiting. He almost let out a whine on how bored he was of waiting but after entering the studio and seeing Jihoon sitting on his studio chair, all the complains just disappeared as he saw how tired Jihoon looks. He must have been tired with all the continuous recording with the members. The deadline for the new song was approaching so they couldn't help but to rush to finish the song in time.

"Oh, hyung is the last one, right?" Jihoon peeled away from his fiddling on the computer when he noticed the older entering. He had to blink a few times to get rid of the tiredness on his eyes to focus on the older.

"Yeah. You're still holding up? How's the song coming along?" Seungcheol took an empty chair at the side and dragged it to sit beside the smaller man.

Jihoon let out a sigh and couldn't help but lean his head on Seungcheol's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"It's..okay I guess. Definitely better than yesterday because I managed to fix some parts that were bothering me the whole day yesterday. It's just a bit tiring trying to record all the members' parts in one day. Soonyoung was being his hyper self and we all know how well that usually goes, Jun won't stop munching on his jellies even when he's in the recording booth and then there's also Seungkwan who I kind of feel a bit pity as he was struggling with that one part with high notes but he nailed it after several tries and I told him to just rest his voice when he's at the dorm. I don't know how well he listens to that advice though knowing him."

Seungcheol just sit there wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulder dragging the younger closer to him and listened to all of Jihoon’s rants. Jihoon was always so animated whenever he told him random episodes that happened to him or the members for the day but the younger was only talking in a low voice with barely any gestures like he always did and Seungcheol understood how exhausted the guy had been. Jihoon was still mumbling about something Mingyu said during their last session and suddenly the studio becomes silent and a soft snore could be heard. Seungcheol slowly lowered his head a bit to peek at the younger leaning on his shoulder and a small smile graced his lips as he saw that Jihoon had fallen asleep. He carefully arranged both of them to be in a more comfortable position in the two small chairs and lean his head on top of the younger’s head and decide to give the younger a bit of rest before they start their sessions. The younger’s presence was so warm and comfortable that even before he realized it he was also drifting to sleep.

Jihoon blinked slowly and the first thing he noticed was that he was wrapped around someone and it felt so comfortable even though his neck was feeling a bit stiff with the angle he had fallen asleep to. Then he realized that it was Seungcheol that was resting his head on top of him and he had fallen asleep while talking to him. He tried not to move too much in case he woke the other up and took a glance at his wristwatch and saw that it’s a bit past 3am already which means he had been knocked out for almost an hour. He was kind of glad that they did not fall asleep till morning as they still had Seungcheol’s recording session left and with that in mind he poked Seungcheol to wake him up.

“Cheol hyung…hyung...wake up we need to finish the recording.” He said around a yawn and still poking the older until he felt the older stirred in his sleep.

“Ughh…?” Seungcheol let out a groan as he rubbed his stiff neck and unwrapped the arms around Jihoon to let the younger sat properly.

“I don’t want to wake you up but we really need to finish this song so we both can go back to the dorm soon.” Jihoon sat up and stretch around to relieve his aching muscles while Seungcheol followed suit and stood up to enter the recording booth.

“Don’t forget to warm up your voice a bit or else you’ll be complaining that your recorded part was too low to sing during live.” Jihoon chuckled as he remembered Seungcheol complaining to him about his own recorded voice being too deep to sing. It’s not his fault the older always took a nap right before his turn in recording.

Seungcheol just glared a bit at him without any heat and took the position in front of the microphone. The recording went smoothly without any hitch probably because the nap had help them both to regain a bit of energy to continue with the recording. Seungcheol kept Jihoon company after that as the younger tweaked on the song a bit more and occasionally gave his opinions when Jihoon asked him how some parts sound.

Around 5am, Jihoon finally decided to save all his works and closed the computer. Seungcheol who was scrolling through his phone looked up when he heard the younger cleaning up the table.

“You’re ready to go back now?” Seungcheol asked while closing the app on his phone.

“Yeah, I had enough already listening to your voice over and over” Jihoon teased with a grin.

“You little brat, stop teasing me!“ Seungcheol squinted his eyes towards the younger and Jihoon just chuckled at the older’s reaction. He always had the best reaction when being teased.

They went out of the company together and saw that it was dawn already and the sun was peeking out. They walked the usual way back to the dorm while taking in some of the morning air. It was as fresh as a busy city could be but it calmed both of them down after a long day of hard work.

“Wow I thought I would never get out of that room.” Jihoon stretched again with his fingers peeking out from the black hoodie that he had been wearing.

Now that he looked at Seungcheol the older was also wearing a simple shirt with the same color as him and he chuckled at how they unintentionally color coordinated with each other once again. They’re both were also wearing their usual caps and black masks and Jihoon kind of stared whenever Seungcheol was talking because with the mask, his eyes were the only thing he could focus on and everyone knew how big and pretty Seungcheol’s eyes were.

“What was so funny? You have been chuckling to yourself since just now in the studio. Is there something on my face? Share the fun with me too Hoon-ah!” Seungcheol whined at the younger.

“Nothing. Just thinking.” _About you_. Jihoon grinned in reply to the older behind his mask and the only thing Seungcheol could see were the eyes curving with the smile.

They walked silently a bit more with both being immersed in their own thoughts when they passed a school park by the road they were walking. Seungcheol saw the lone tree with full bloomed cherry blossoms with some of the petals falling down on the road caused by the wind. The sight was so beautiful he couldn’t help but nudge the younger at his side to look at the sight.

“Look at all these flowers, it still amazed me every year because they’re so pretty.” he stared more at the flowers when they both stopped to stand under the tree.

Jihoon looked up towards the tree too and smiled seeing how beautiful all the fallen petals were carried by the morning breeze. He thought that it might had given him some inspirations for a new song, maybe something for himself to keep this moment as memories. The beautiful flowers on the lone tree, the fallen petals carried by the wind, the warm presence beside him. He suddenly heard a click while he was drowned in his thoughts and looked to the side to see that Seungcheol had taken out his phone and secretly snapped a photo of him.

“Oops! that was supposedly to be taken secretly but I forgot to silence my phone.” Seungcheol grinned mischievously at the younger and jumped around when Jihoon tried to take the phone from him.

“Hyung! That’s not fair! I was not ready at all. Give it!” Jihoon jumped around the older trying to get the phone but soon just give up and sulked at the side.

Seungcheol observed the photo he had taken and he smiled seeing how cute the younger was in the picture with only his eyes visible and looking so soft behind the cap and mask looking up towards the cherry blossoms.

“Don’t worry Hoon-ah you look cute and the fans would love it if I posted this anytime soon.” Seungcheol grabbed the younger by the shoulder while keeping his phone away in his pocket. He doubted he’ll post them though, he was planning to keep such a rare photo just for himself.

Jihoon was still giving him the silent treatment when they started walking again but he knew the younger were not mad at him. They continued to walk back to the dorm in silence with Seungcheol’s hand still on Jihoon’s shoulder and the older suddenly spoke up.

“You know Hoon-ah, it’s tiring now with the song not coming out well and other stuffs coming up. But when the song is released, and the promotions will start, everything will end eventually too, right?”

It was so sudden that Jihoon blinked up towards the older and stared at him. Then he remembered all the struggles they had been facing the past few weeks with the album making, photoshoots, trying out new choreographies and a lot more. He thought to himself how did he even survived the past weeks but then he realized that he got a lot of help from the members especially Seungcheol not only for the album making but also in taking care of himself. His vocal team members would always took turns pestering him to eat or feeding him themselves while performance team members would always show him new choreo that they had think would suit the title song and the hiphop team members would always be there to accompany him in the studio saying they want to finish up their rap lyrics.

He’s thankful that he had all the members in his life and feel especially more thankful towards the man standing beside him who had always been there for him since the early days when they were only two teenagers with big dreams until now, two adults who were living the said dream and still working hard in it.

_As long as I got all the members by my side and especially you, hyung._

“Yeah. Yeah it will.” Jihoon smiled at the older and pat Seungcheol’s back as assurance and they walked back to the dorm with hands wrapped around each other.

 

It's been a long day but they both know they will always have each other for upcoming days no matter how hard it will be.


End file.
